


Movie Night

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: The family watches what would be, Holland's first movie.





	Movie Night

"Peter, our child's first movie is not going to be Nightmare Before Christmas." Patrick stated from his spot on the couch. His leg was propped up on the coffee table with pillows under his foot and a heat pack on his knee. He was recovering nicely from his tumble down the stairs a few weeks ago. He could almost completely walk without a crutch, which he was very happy about.

"Well, it's not gonna be Ghostbusters!" Pete yelled back. Patrick huffed and leaned his head back and shut his eyes. "I got it!" Patrick lifted his head back up. "Star Wars." Patrick blinked and saw Joe and Andy nodded in agreement.

"That's not a bad idea. It would be a great first movie for him." Patrick said, looking at where Holland was sitting against Joe's stomach. Joe had his arms wrapped around Holland so he wouldn't fall over. Holland had Joe's thumb tight in his two little hands and was gnawing on it with his gums.

"He won't remember it though." Andy pointed out. Patrick made to get up to get his camera, until Pete beat him to it.

"I know what you're thinking. Let me get it." Pete ran to get Patrick's camera.

"How's your knee?" Andy asked Patrick while they were waiting for Pete. Patrick shrugged.

"Hurts a little, but that's to be expected." Patrick informed Andy. "I'm fine, seriously." Pete came running back into the living room and handed Patrick the camera, then he went to get the movie ready. Patrick fiddled with his camera before pointing it towards Joe and Holland. Joe was smiling down at Holland and Holland was looking up at Joe with his thumb still in his mouth. Patrick snapped a photo and was happy with the outcome. 

"Awwwe." Andy said as he looked at the picture.

"Let me see!" Joe said, 'awing' as he looked at the picture.  "It's so cute." Pete clapped his hands, gaining the attention of his husbands. 

"Movie's all set up." The previews were rolling as he spoke. He grabbed the remote and sat next in between Joe and Patrick. Andy was on the other side of Patrick, putting a blanket of him and making sure he was comfortable. "Ready?" Pete asked as he went to the menu. They nodded and he pressed play.

Patrick had his eyes on Holland most of the time. Watching as the baby bounced in Joe's lap whenever anything bright came on the screen. Patrick took pictures constantly, not wanting this moment to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I am steadily running out of ideas for this so if you have any you want written, let me know? maybe? haha it's ok if you don't though


End file.
